Patrick Phelps
|obraz = Patrick Phelps (BoM1).png |kanji = パトリック・フェルプス |rōmaji = Patorikku Ferupusu |alias = |rasa = Człowiek |płeć = Mężczyzna |wiek = |wzrost = |waga = |data urodzenia = |przynależność = Linia Blue Star |poprzednia przynależność = |zajęcie = Członek zarządu, dział handlowy linii Blue Star |poprzednie zajęcie = |baza operacji = Londyn Posiadłość Phantomhive (na krótko) |status = Zmarły |krewni = |manga = Tom 9, Rozdział 39 |anime = Book of Murder OVA 1 |gra wideo = |seiyū = Takumi Watanabe }} Patrick Phelps (jap. パトリック・フェルプス Patorikku Ferupusu) – syn wybitnego stoczniowego magnataManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 39, str. 5. Jest również członkiem zarządu, działu handlowego linii Blue Star, gdzie koncentruje się on na transporcie stoczniowym i towarowymManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 39, str. 13. Wygląd Patrick ma krótkie blond włosy. Ubiera się elegancko, na bankiecie pojawił się w prostym, czarnym smokingu z muszką. Osobowość Patrick jest na ogół cichą, nieśmiałą i poczciwą osobą. Jest niepewny siebie i łatwo się denerwuje. Chociaż Arthur Conan Doyle rozpoznał go jako osobę prestiżową, Patrick jest cichy i pokorny w obecności innych potężnych osobistości, jak widocznie wzdrygnął się w obecności Karla Woodleya i był pod wrażeniem LauManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 39, str. 13-14. Gdy Patrick nie zjawił się na kolacji w posiadłości Phantomhive, inni goście praktycznie nie zauważyli jego nieobecności – zauważyli jego brak tylko wtedy, gdy na stole położono dodatkowy talerz, a nawet wtedy nazwali go tak „niepozornym”, że jego nieobecność przeszła niemal niezauważonaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 42, str. 20. Streszczenie mangi Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Patrick został zaproszony na przyjęcie organizowane przez Ciela Phantomhive'a, podczas którego często przebywał w towarzystwie Karla WoodleyaManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 39, str. 5. Wita się z innymi gośćmi i przedstawia się. Patrick głośno okazuje zdziwienie, gdy Ciel ujawnia, że Lau jest menedżerem firmy handlowej Szanghaju, Kong Rong. Jednak Lau przeszywa go wzrokiem, więc ten milknieManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 39, str. 13-14. Nocą, w środku uroczystości Patrick i inni goście słyszą krzyk Georga von Siemensa, wiec biegną do jego pokoju. Wewnątrz odkrywają zwłoki Georga. Przerażenie wywołane przez to odkrycie powoduje, że Patrick mdlejeManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 39, str. 34-36. thumb|160px|Ciało Patricka. Patrick, który został przydzielony do pokoju znajdującego się obok pokoju Georga, więc stanowczo odmawia tam spać. Dlatego też Sebastian Michaelis przydziela mu pokój Ciela, by tam spedził nocManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 40, str. 26. Kiedy Patrick nie stawia sie na kolację, goście decydują się zajrzeć do pokoju Ciela – Arthur Conan Doyle uderza pieścia w drzwi, ale mężczyzna nie odpowiada. Po tym, jak Charles Grey przecina drzwi, goście znajdują zwłoki Phelpsa na łóżkuManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 40, sr. 19-26. Zegar, który Patrick stłukł wijąc się z bólu, wskazywał, że umarł około 2:38 ranomanga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 43, str. 6-7. Później ujawniono, że zabójcą Phelpsa jest Snake, który myśląc, że Patrick to Ciel, wysłał do niego swoje jadowite węże, gdy ten leżał w łóżku swojego gospodarza. Umierając Patrick wołał o pomoc Sebastiana, który był w tym czasie w pokoju. Niemniej jednak Sebastian całkowicie zignorował go i zamiast tego ruszył za Snake'iemManga Kuroshitsuji, rozdział 50, str. 8-10. Ciekawostki * Zginął ok. godziny 2:38 nad ranem 13 marca 1889 roku. en:Patrick Phelps es:Patrick Phelps fr:Patrick Phelps pt-br:Patrick Phelps it:Patrick Phelps Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc